THIS IS WAR
by Laur Jeevas
Summary: A oneshot series, every one based on the songs from 30 Seconds To Mars' album; This Is War. AltUniverse/Angst. Multiple pairings and characters.
1. I: HURRICANE

**Hurricane  
_based on the song Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars.  
Paring:_ Matt x Carys**

**

* * *

**  
She wanted out, and it wasn't the first time she'd wanted to do this, either. Sighing, she laid back in the empty bed, pondering her escape, and all while she thought of this, she felt suffocated; like she couldn't breathe.  
As usual, he wasn't there; he was out with some girl, most probably having sex with her in some alley, and if that was the case, Carys wouldn't have been much for him changing.  
Another sigh, and she sat up, listening to the pouring rain pounding against the windows and ground outside, wondering...where did he go?

"Would you kill to save a life? Tell me, Car, would you kill to prove you're right?" he sneered, smirking in the doorway. He stank of alcohol, cheap perfume and sex. Carys grimaced, that feeling of sick denial creeping through her body slowly, only to be followed by the overwhelming urge to be sick "Well, Car? Would you?"

"Of course I would, if it came down to it." she snapped back in reply, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously with anger, as he stood and watched her, looking rather amused with himself. Carys growled under her breath, before realising what their relationship really was.

Crash, crash, burn. Let it all burn.

That seemed to sum their relationship completely. Crash and burn.  
At the time, they seemed to be crashing again, and perhaps for the last time, but of course, she said every time would be the last time they crashed and burned.  
Even after everything that had happened, she didn't understand why he did this. Of course she believed his excuse, which was that he'd never had fun or known what it was like to be single, to be a crock of bullshit. Carys had believed Matt to be dead, and in during that time, she'd dared to fall in love with a handsome, funny, cute, amazing cop, who in turn, died on her.  
All of this, she'd never forget.

Like she'd never forgive the lies that she'd lived; the whole "normal" person, not a genius lie, the "I've never murdered" lie...none of which, she'd regret.  
God had never been there when Carys needed him, and yet...she always wondered where her God was.

"D-do you really want me?" Carys managed to utter through gritted teeth. It felt to her as if her heart was a riot, and it was about to burst forth from her chest "Or do you really want me d-dead?"

"Alive." Matt snorted back, leaning back against the door, lighting up a cigarette "Alive, only to torture you for all the dirty fucking sins you've committed in your little lifetime. Hell, one of your favourite little sins is to live a lie. Live that lie that you're normal."

"I am normal." she spat back, springing up from the messy bed, snarling like some angry animal, baring her teeth and all. Matt almost flinched back, as if she were chasing him away, like a hurricane chasing people from their homes.  
She was like a hurricane, really. She was an angry person, but when she let you in enough, you'd see the good; like the calm in the eye of a storm.  
If you abused that trust, she'd destroy everything in her path.

She thought back as she glared at him. The promises he'd sworn to her had been nothing but lies and they'd never been enough. All those times she prayed to that mythical God who loved of all His children became an addiction; like some sort of drug to keep her sane enough to work and live. The secrets that she'd told Matsuda of Wammy's and her past would never be known to the rest of the world, thankfully, and after her pondering, she decided.  
They had to let their relationship go. They had to let their love go.

"Get out," Carys muttered darkly, shoving him back and turning to bed. Matt stared at her, dumbstruck as his lover returned to bed "We're done. I don't want you in this house at all, ever, again."

"Car..." he blinked "No. don't say that..."

"I mean it. Get. Out." she yelled, throwing a nearby cup at his head. Matt dodged and stared, before turning away and thinking back on his own life.

He'd killed twice. The first time he killed was to save a life. To save her life from that raven haired bastard, Beyond.  
The second time he'd killed, was to prove his point, and to prove he was certainly right. No one but he knew the truth behind Matsuda's "accidental" death.  
As he walked towards the front door, he recalled her words from earlier.

"_Do you really want me? Or do you really want me dead?"_

What if he put himself in her shoes for a second, how would he feel to be dragged down to that desperate level?  
Matt bit back the bitter taste of guilt; that bitter taste he got in his mouth every time he touched another woman. That bitter taste he hated so much.  
As he left what was once their shared home, the cold rain battered against his face, and lightning flashed across the skies. Matt looked in, and answered the question in his head.  
He wanted her to live the lie. Not to torture her for the sins she committed; her 'good deeds', as he called them indefinitely outweighed her sins.  
But all in all, this proved their relationship perfectly.

_Crash, crash, burn...let it all burn...  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground._


	2. II: THIS IS WAR

Kira's first attacks were a warning, and they all should have seen it coming. A warning to the people, the good; like them, and the evil, like Kira himself.  
This is war.

They all had their own role to play in the war. They had to protect the civillians. The younger generation didn't know what was coming.  
Matt and Mello, the redhead gamer, and the blonde chocolate fiend had no idea that L would become a martyr, Soar...a victim.  
They themselves would become soldiers.  
The war raged on, and on, and finally...L succumbed to the title of martyr; killed by Kira himself.  
Now, their moment came. Their generation finally stood up to the front lines, each in a different way, but still, fighting.

Matt and Mello were in Tokyo, along with Matt's wife, Carys. Also an orphan from the house, the brunette held the title "C", even though she had not been trained to become L's successor. Carys had been trained to take over from a somewhat more sinister predecessor, who in turn was L's first successor turned bad, Beyond Birthday.  
L's death was yet another warning, now to this generation of successors. The honest ones, much like Angel Lennon, Near's partner and lover, also another one of them, who went by "A"; a warning to the leader, Near took note of this, and continued on trying to unravel the case, and get somewhere, and bring the bastard to justice. For the Messiah, who sat alongside Matt in their car, talking in whispers, looked out at the sky.

"It was a warning," she mused "L's death. Kira was warning us that he has the power...and the war will rage on for a long time."

"You over think things," Matt shook his head and half-smiled "you really do. Lighten up, Car."

Matt was glad at that moment. He was glad that she couldn't feel the terror he felt as she said it.  
Carys didn't know that in a few days time, both he and Mello would join L as martyrs for the cause. That day came and went, and it left Carys, Near and Angel shocked, and Soar...Soar felt their pain, and although the pain was there, they stood tall together as a defiant reminder that from left to right, they would fight until the death, to stop Kira's brave new World.

And Judgement Day was suddenly upon them all, as they stood facing the Japanese Task Force, and of course; Kira.  
Carys, Angel, Soar and Near all stood by each other; eyes narrowed in distaste at Yagami Light, as he smirked right back at them. Then it all happened suddenly; it was the moment of truth, moment to lie...a moment to live, and a moment to die...  
And the moment passed slowly, as the sun began to break through the clouds, the Wammy's children all looked up as sun shone down on _them._  
That was it...the fight was done...  
The war was won.

What happened between them arriving, and the winning the war all seemed like a blur as the recalled the sun blazing down on them.  
Alongside the people who were now Japan's finest police force, they emerged victorious. Angel smiled at Near, who clutched her hand tightly, smiling softly himself. If it hadn't been for Mello...  
Near frowned a little as he remembered the blonde, but then smiled again. Together, they both won. Angel squeezed his hand a little then placed a kiss on his cheek "The fight is done."

Alongside Near, Soar stood a little in front of them all, gazing up at the sky, her smile soft and serene, even as the silent tears rolled down her cheek.  
He'd be proud of them all. Every single one of them, even Matt and Mello. They succeeded him, and she smiled at the thought of the next generation of children, who'd have to try and outdo this generation. Personally, Soar couldn't see it happening. Nothing could beat this generation. Her eyes trailed from the new L, the white-haired Near, to sweet Angel, the girl who Roger thought would never come out of this. She now stood taller and more beautiful than ever, and now a lot braver, and like her best friend, Carys.  
Soar's eyes fell upon Carys, who'd lost Matt during the final days of Kira's reign. Carys seemed to had made a new friend in the dorky, but sweet detective, Matsuda, as she helped him stand up.  
Matsuda who'd shown more bravery than anyone in that last showdown, was visibly upset, seemed to be calming down with every word Carys spoke and every hug she gave him. Soar smiled. Some good had come from this.

"It's a brave new World, of other sorts." Near spoke softly, and Soar almost jumped, before calming herself and nodding.

"It certainly is. But right now, all that matters is that the war is won, and we're free."

Near nodded, twirling some of his hair around his fingertip. He looked out over Tokyo and smiled as the sun rose higher, and cast a golden glow over everything._  
A brave new World._


End file.
